


More Than She Paid For

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Futanari, Gangbang, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Winning Auction for someone on FuraffinityWhen Siana goes into heat at the local market, her mate Kysara tries to alleviate her symptoms-- but Siana's scent and their less than private arrangements lead to them drawing the company of a few other shoppers who decide to 'lend a hand.'





	More Than She Paid For

It wasn’t uncommon for the marketplace to have some shadier or seedy alleyways where people who were not interested in selling fruit or vegetables or other ‘legal’ goods would linger. While Siana didn’t frequent these alleyways, she had very little choice that day.   
  
It had started off relatively normal enough; she woke with her mate, had a pleasant breakfast, and decided with Kysara to restock their fridge with a trip to the street market to scope out the harvest for the week. There were no early signs of her inconvenience other than a mild fever she thought she could ignore and shop through regardless, but about half way into their trip, she realized that her fever wasn’t quite as innocent or minor as she thought. She noticed at first from the soft wetness building between her thighs, a strange, warm sort of arousal that had her shivering whenever she pressed her legs together. There was a tenderness to her breasts, and she could swear that there was a warm wetness there, too, but before she could voice her concerns, her mate stepped forward and buried her nose against the little dip of skin between her jaw line and shoulder. Kysara’s pupils flared for a moment; she recognized the scent rolling off of her mate in waves.  
  
“You’re in heat.” Kysara murmured, a little grin spreading across her lips as she tugged her mate a little closer. She looked around, knowing that Siana wouldn’t have much choice as to where she wanted to start carrying out the first part of her heat. She couldn’t very well make it home in time to deal with the urges that were starting to run through her at the moment. Kysara had very little option (and absolutely zero desire) to do much else than collected Siana in her arms and move her off towards the alleyways of the market.   
  
Siana was already flushed and somewhat out of breath by the time Kysara managed to push her up against one of the alleyway walls, pushing and tugging at the skirt that Siana had worn that day to get it up and above her hips. She could already scent Siana’s arousal, and when her fingers dipped down to the little cleft of skin between her thighs, she found the Aelysian woman soaked and ready to be bred.   
  
“Please,” Siana mumbled, squirming at the touch and rocking her hips forward against Kysara’s exploring fingers. Kysara grinned, dipping one of her finger in against the warm folds of Siana’s cunt, letting it penetrate her in a slow, tortuously sweet stroke. She fingered her for just a few minutes, until Siana was squirming and making a little bit of noise, trying to ride against Kysara’s fingers as if they were a cock prodding at her entrance instead—but they both knew what she wanted. Her quiet little mewls of pleasure, occasionally escalating in pitch and tone, had Kysara hard against her own pants, feeling the pulse of her cock twitching lightly every time she heard her mate let off one of those needy little noises, squirming and fidgeting against Kysara’s exploring fingers.   
  
When Kysara pulled her hand back, she pressed her damp fingertips to Siana’s lips, watching as the girl desperately cleaned her own juices from Kysara’s fingertips. The sight alone was enough to make Kysara put her actions into motion, her free hand fiddling to push down her pants to expose her member, though neither girl seemed to have realized that they were drawing in a slight crowd. Siana’s heat was driving Kysara into a light rut, and just as Kysara moved to press up between Siana’s thighs, she felt a hand at her shoulder.   
  
“Why don’t we help you out there, missy?” It was a gruff, male voice, and Kysara looked over her shoulder to see a group of four men who seemed to have noticed the scent of Siana going into heat, or had been brought over by the soft noises that Kysara’s teasing had brought out of the girl in heat. “Looks like she’s having a bit of a rough time, we thought we’d lend a hand.”  
  
Kysara started to growl softly, her ears bristling at the thought of anyone claiming her mate’s sweet, tight hole and breeding her other than her, but from the way Siana whined softly in need, her satisfaction interrupted by the men interfering with Kysara mating her, the feline relaxed only enough to hold Siana tight, the head of her erect cock already pressing and bumping sweetly to her exposed slit. She didn’t have the focus to bother fighting anyone off, but she would be the one taking her pussy. Her answer was clear though—by pulling Siana away from the wall, she had exposed her back and bottom to the men. They knew what they were allowed to have.   
  
One of the four chuckled roughly, and immediately Siana could feel hands groping at the soft curve of her ass, moving to spread the cheeks to expose the tight pucker of her pink anus. She squeaked at this, though Kysara used this distraction to finally grip her hips and slam up into her, filling her with inch after inch of her mates thick cock. Siana gave a soft little cry, and her legs wobbled under her at the sudden, intense feeling of Kysara throbbing deep inside of her. Kysara took note at this, and with a glance to the man feeling up Siana’s soft ass, she worked with him to lower Siana to the floor of the alleyway to their knees. It let Kysara thrust up into her without worrying about knocking her over, and it wasn’t long until the same man was fingering Siana’s ass, stretching her a bit and enjoying the way Kysara’s desperate thrusts in her made her ass tighter around his fingers each time she thrust in.   
  
“Look at her go,” one of the men observed with some amusement. “She’s gonna wear out that pussy. Good thing she’s got two other holes.”  
  
As if on que, the man who had been fingering her ass moved inwards, unzipping his pants so he could rub the head of his cock, a little thicker but about the same length as Kysara’s, to the tight ring of her anus.   
  
“W-Wait, if you fuck me there-“ the girl moaned softly, though her semi-protest died on her lips as she felt him start to push in. Her instinctive response happened immediately, and her body went slack between her mate and the stranger, like a kitten scruffed by the neck. She could only feel the absolute pleasure of both of her holes being filled, and the way Kysara and the stranger seemed to alternate their thrusts so she was never without a cock either filling her all the way or thrusting in to do just that. Kysara growled softly at her neck, one hand roughly reaching up to squeeze one of the Aelysian’s breasts. There was a soft gush of milk immediately, and Siana gave a little squeak as she felt her mate tilt forward in her thrusts to lap her tongue against one of her sensitive nipples, collecting the rush of milk on her tongue.   
  
Seeking her lactate so freely, one of the other men moved down to his knees, pulling his cock out and taking one of Siana’s hands, wrapping it around his member so she could get the idea to stroke. She caught on quickly, helped by the bounce of her weak, helpless body between the two cocks railing her, and after she’d started to jerk him off, he leaned forward to cup the breast that Kysara wasn’t currently latched on to. Instead of licking her nipple, he wrapped his lips around it and teased it with his teeth, suckling the soft skin until he had a flow of warm, sweet milk flooding against his tongue—though her little squeaks caught his interest every time he brushed his teeth against the tip of her nipple. Not to be outdone, and seeing just how cute her tongue looked brushing against her lips every time the trio brought a noise from her, the third man shifted to drop his pants to the floor of the alleyway as well, letting his cock stand free. He was a little smaller than the man in her ass currently, but that made him the perfect size to take her other side, her free hand, and then begin to prod the tip of his cock at the edge of her mouth.  
  
“Why don’t you busy up those lips of yours before you draw an even bigger crowd? You don’t want the entire market to see you fucked, do you? Suck me off.” He commanded, tilting her head to guide her open lips to wrap around the head of his dick. He felt a shiver run through his spine the first time she let out one of her desperate, needy moans against him, and he had to grit his jaw now to let out a gasp of his own. His hips started thrusting shallowly; it wasn’t enough to choke her, but it was more than enough to fill and stretch her mouth around his length, but it was more than enough to make her start to suck if she wanted to get some normal breaths in between his slow jerk of hips forward.   
  
Whether it was the sight of Siana so willingly sucking off the strangers, or the sensation of the cock pounding against hers in the thin barrier between Siana’s pussy and ass, Kysara was the first to cum. It was forceful, her grip tight on Siana’s hips as she buried herself as deeply as possible, groaning softly as she poured spurt after spurt as deeply into her mate as she could—and Siana came hard around both cocks inside of her as a response. Just as the girl pulled the dick from her mouth to try and catch her breath, flushed and weak from her orgasm, the fourth man stepped forward.   
  
Until now he had been watching almost impassively, as if he were on the verge of deciding against stepping in altogether and just enjoying the show, but after seeing the frenzy in which Kysara had so adamantly moved to fill her girlfriend’s breeding hole, he had noticed something as well.   
  
“She’s not the only one with a sweet spot,” he observed, sliding up behind Kysara—who was still buried deep in Siana still. Before Kysara could realize where his hand was going, she felt him slip it between her bare ass cheeks, before his index finger stroked along the slit of her own entrance, just behind the swell of her balls—still heavy with seed she planned on pumping Siana full of the minute she recovered from their first round. Siana’s mate let out a somewhat indignant little squeak of alarm, feeling him slip the index finger in her, swirling it in slow circles deep inside of her before pressing in.   
  
“Just as tight, too. You guys keep going, I found where I wanna go,” the fourth announced with a smirk, undoing his own pants as Kysara turned to offer some word of presumable protest—before his thick cock, the largest of the four arguably, lined up with her hole. He thrust so quickly and so sharply into her that the words died on her lips and her half-hard cock was _forced_ deeper in her partner instead of letting them collect themselves for their break. The group of men let out a rowdy little laugh between all of them at the squeak that slipped from Siana’s lips, but the one that was already at that mouth gave a little press inwards to prod his member at her plush lower lip again, and when the one behind her rammed firmly into her ass again, she was helpless to refuse him. A meek groan of pleasure slipped through her as they continued despite her recent orgasm, and the poor girl was clearly forced into a state of over-stimulation alongside her mate. Kysara shivered from her own penetration, and though she’d just cum, the force now moving in slow, firm rolls of hips inside of her had her hard again, despite any recovery time she may have needed.  
  
It was a strong pace right off the bat. The man behind Kysara had been aroused from the start but hadn’t had the same outlet as his friends, and he rolled into Siana’s mate like a man on a mission, snapping his hips forward at such a rough angle that it drove Kysara into Siana over and over again. The poor girl in heat had no option but to try and support her weight the best she could between her mate and the man buried deep in her ass while one man at her side suckled the milk from her sensitive breasts and the other filled her mouth with each, slow stroke of his hips forward. It was overwhelming to her senses, particularly when she had to be wary of her teeth every time the hips slamming into her ass or her own sent her bobbing upwards. The men were cordial, almost friendly, now—but she didn’t want to know what might happen if one of them get scraped on her teeth or nails or got bruised from her hold.   
  
“Fuck, she’s tight-“ groaned the man behind Kysara, appreciatively reaching forward to cup one of her breasts and give it a little squeeze, and Siana could tell that her mate was a little embarrassed of how easily they were drawing soft moans and reactions from her when she was usually the one teasing Siana, rather than being taken herself. Though it made her feel a little dirty, knowing that the thrusts snapping Kysara’s dick deep into here weren’t entirely Kysara’s own doing sent a shiver through her, and she moaned in pleasure, tipping over into another orgasm as a result of the sensitivity lingering from her last one.   
  
“She just got off again?” The man in her ass chuckled, low against her ear, but before anyone had time to answer, her noises had another effect; the man in her mouth pulled back enough to leave her lips parted, and let off a low, grumbling noise as he reached down, gripping his cock and giving it a few, firm strokes. Before she realized what was happening, she felt the first, warm spurt of cum hit her tongue, then her lips, splashing another strand of it up her cheek before he smeared it against her lip with a little smirk, encouraging her to swallow what had landed in her mouth and to lick her lips to clean them again.   
  
She was still shivering softly, and that as a result had the man in her ass, watching her swallow the cum without a second though, buried himself deep in as well with a firm nibble at the back of her neck that had her nearly whining in pleasure again. She could feel each little twitch of his cock in her ass as he gave a few, shallow pumps, filling her with his own heavy load of sperm before letting himself linger deep in her, keeping it all held fast within her. Almost instinctively, even though he hadn’t been buried in her pussy, his hand circled her to rub her belly; as with anyone in heat, the best possible outcome would be her being bred—though her mate had been stingy with _that_ particular hole.   
  
Still, her already intense orgasm shook through her, lingering from feeling someone cum so deeply in her ass. Just as overstimulated as her mate, Kysara couldn’t handle the tightness brought on by the man still buried in her and the one behind her pushing her into that tightness, and it wasn’t long before she cried out against Siana’s shoulder, emptying another thick load as deeply in her as she could—and likely deeper than the first time, considering even as she was cumming, the man behind her kept forcing her thrusts to push flush with her mates body.  
  
The man grinned over Kysara’s shoulder, feeling her tighten in more places than just her sack when she finished, and that was enough make him drive deep as well. He wasn’t breeding the hole in heat, but with Siana’s scent thick in the air and Kysara just as well lubricated, he was more than happy to dump his own load in Kysara. He let out a low, shaky laugh as he finished, his entire frame relaxing after his orgasm.   
  
“You’re not done yet,” the man at her other side growled, having been busy this entire time with nursing off whatever sweet milk he could get from her breasts, but now he pulled her just a bit towards him, and encouraged the almost exhausted Aelysian to push her breasts together. It wouldn’t take much—her hand had been rather adamant about stroking him the entire time—and after a few good strokes between her cupped breasts, the source of the sweet milk on his tongue, he came across her collarbone in one stream of cum, then pulled back to spray the rest of his essence across her bared breasts.   
  
An air of near-silence fell over the group, with Kysara weak against Siana’s front and both men behind them not bothering to pull out any time soon. Whether it was laziness, or the warm satisfaction of feeling the last drops of their seed be milked form their bodies by the gentle twitches of both women in their afterglow, there was no protest about staying where they were. Kysara and Siana, both pushed through more intense orgasms than either could have anticipated for Siana’s heat, were wordless for the time being—until the men started to shift around them. Siana’s scent was still sweet in the air, and if there was anything that could be trusted, it was the potency of an Aelysian’s heat. They were almost all hard again, and judging from the way the man behind Siana gripped at her thighs, they had the intention of giving it their shot at breeding her, too.


End file.
